legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Beerus
Beerus (ビルス Birusu) is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He is accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Beerus is the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods film and the God of Destruction Beerus Saga but becomes a supporting character in later sagas. Beerus is voiced by Jason Douglas. Appearance Beerus is a purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes and large pointed ears. He is modeled after the 14-year-old cat currently living Akira Toriyama, Debo a Cornish Rex; which in spite of developing a serious illness, and the vet declaring it didn’t have long to live, it miraculously got better on its own, and the vet said it might be some kind of demon. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Goku, being slightly shorter, but his ears making him appear taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. In the "Super Star Guide's" minicomic teasing Champa's appearance and his resemblance to Beerus, Beerus appears wearing Champa's clothing, and also being inflated by Whis to appear identical to Champa. Personality Beerus is powerful, yet lazy and playful too (like most cats). His similarities to cat-like behavior also display in his love for long sleep sessions and how he grooms himself. Beerus is always in a bad mood when he wakes up from his deep slumber, but becomes less grumpy the more awake he is. Similar to many cats, he likes to display dominance, and will claim whatever he desires to have without much consideration for how it will affect others. He is also a gourmet, and his planet is stocked with fish and other sorts of food. While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions separate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series. He has a very indifferent behavior toward death, being the God of Destruction, and cares little to none about death and the billions, possibly trillions of lives he has taken over the years he has been the God of Destruction. He often uses the threat of destroying Earth as a means to get what he wants or as a simple warning to Whis and the other Z fighters. However, Beerus is hotheaded and somewhat selfish, and can become easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek, being served greasy food, or being denied pudding. He is also confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be the strongest opponent ever fought by the Z Fighters at the time. In Dragon Ball Super, Beerus is seen to be more malicious than he was in the movie, not to mention more comical. He is also comically argumentative and abusive towards his servants. When Oracle Fish forgot the name of Beerus' ultimate adversary, he suggests to Whis to cut his feedings from "three times a day to two times a day". Beerus never likes it when he does not get the respect he deserves as a god. In the Universe 6 Saga, Beerus jokes about "destroying a world using the Super Dragon Balls," but has a sinister smirk when talking about it, which has Bulma suspicious and seeks to find the Super Dragon Balls before him. He is also demanding of Vegeta, treating him as his servant boy. Along with this, he never cares about the lives of the other fighters of Universe 6, and would consider his fighters as "pawns" in the tournament and barely praises Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo's work in the tournament, as exclaiming they did alright, but that changed in episode 70 where he praised Yamcha for winning baseball match. His cheering and enthusiastic attitude is seen even more in the Tournament of Power, cheering on any of the fighters who knock an opponent out of the ring, especially weaker fighters. In episode 105, when he observed Master Roshi fight with 3 Universe 4 fighters, he was cheering him on and keep calling him "Old Man", until Krillin told him his name, and after Roshi is revived by Goku, he ask Krillin what his name is and when Roshi eliminated himself Beerus called him Master, clearly showing respect for Roshi and his very intelligent fighting style and common sense, despite their power difference. Despite his extreme power and role as God of Destruction, Beerus is surprisingly well-mannered, respectful, and polite, and can be quite sociable and friendly when in a good mood; he uses exclusively polite pronouns, from the gentle-polite-masculine boku to refer to himself (much like Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Babidi in the series) instead of the coarse-masculine ore (every other main adult-male in the series), and kimi (affectionately-polite form of "My Good Sir/Good Madame") to refer to everyone. Since becoming acquainted with Goku and his friends, Beerus' attitude has lightened somewhat, becoming even more comical than before. While still arrogant and indifferent, he has become noticeably more tempered, which leads to comical antics. Whereas before he would destroy planets and all its inhabitants for even the slightest disrespect, he has begun showing considerable restraint despite the various outbursts from the Earthlings' antics, this is because of Zen-Oh becoming Goku's friend, and likewise, the advent of the Tournament of Power. Likewise, the Earthlings have become more casual and relatively calm in his presence, something Beerus seemingly has no problem with, when angry, rather than showing off his aura and attack, he comically yells, demands and nags at them, specifically Goku, partially due to the Zen-Oh-friendship-with-Goku reason. He appears to have a very high view of his power, as he always claims that his power completely outclasses that of Goku, Vegeta, and others; however, he does eagerly await for an individual to rival his power. While Beerus dislike evil beings, he has no problem with using them, as shown by his relationship with Frieza whom Beerus allowed to maintain a vast galactic empire and even act as Beerus' agent of destruction. He also recruited the Saiyans lead by King Vegeta to obtain the universe's most comfortable pillow, though King Vegeta's stinginess caused him to try and trick Beerus by giving him the second most comfortable pillow, but Beerus realized the truth and punished King Vegeta for it, while sparing Planet Vegeta for the time being. King Vegeta's behavior and the Saiyans evil nature however caused Beerus to tell Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta, thus Beerus himself was partially responsible for the Genocide of the Saiyans, though Frieza ultimately destroyed the Saiyans for his own reasons. Beerus himself however only tolerated Frieza's existence due to his power and his willingness to work for Beerus out of fear. Beerus also told Frieza that he would not interfere with his revenge. However after Frieza destroys the Earth, Beerus allows Whis to use his Temporal Do-Over to give Goku a second chance to finish Frieza off and save the Earth, though this was mainly due to the fact he preferred Goku, Vegeta, and the Z Fighters over the return of Frieza and his evil empire, as well as his love of Earth food, though he did mention his dislike of actually helping restored a planet, though Bulma was quick to thank him by inviting him to a celebratory feast. While Beerus joked about using the Super Dragon Balls to destroy Universe 7 which Bulma took seriously, he ironically had Whis use the Super Dragon Balls to restore Universe 6's Earth, effectively giving his brother an Earth of his own, though had Whis keep quiet about the nature of his wish to maintain his reputation so as to not appear soft. Additionally, he ends up saving Goku from having his body stolen by Zamasu by killing the rogue Shinjin, though Goku Black's Time Ring prevented him from being erased. In the anime, Beerus had Whis travel to the past in Trunks' timeline to warn his counterpart Future Beerus of the threat posed by Zamasu and of the events that lead to Future Shin's death which caused Future Beerus to die due to their life link, creating a new future timeline where Future Shin and Future Beerus are still alive and the events that lead to multiverse's being erased to not occur, giving Future Mai and Future Trunks a timeline to live in after there timeline was destroyed, thus Beerus has technically revived or prevented the Earth's destruction three times, once in the main timeline, once in Universe 6, and once in the alternate future timeline, showing that he can at times can be a benevolent deity. Due to his power and position, he is somewhat fearless, as there are very few who can match his power, let alone capable of killing him in combat. Beerus is not hesitant to kill other lifeforms, even his rival, Goku, as he threatened to destroy Goku if he got involved with Zen-Oh. However, he is shown to be terrified of Zen-Oh, in a manner very similar to how the Kais and other gods are scared of Beerus himself. Due to his life link to Shin, the only active Supreme Kai of Universe 7, Beerus has a strong desire to prevent his death, as it would cause Beerus himself to die as well. Although he is the God of Destruction and has destroyed several things, he also was demonstrated to have limits as to the kind of destruction he would condone, as he was shown to be very angry at Goku for his role in the two Zen-Ohs' Tournament of Power during the Universe Survival Saga, which will result in the losing universes being erased from existence, and also held enough disgust with Zamasu's Zero Mortals Plan that he immediately erased the present-day Zamasu when the latter was exposed. His relationship with Shin is shown to be strained as he's usually rude and condescending towards him, not particularly caring what he does as long as he's alive nor does he care for his input. After the Great Priest announced the stipulation for the Tournament of Power, he angrily told Shin that he was too hands-off with his approach and blamed him for their universe's low mortal level. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, after faking to be controlled by Demigra's Dark Magic due to being as a god, Beerus noted he would enjoy destroying Demigra because he "seems like an evil guy", and also out of revenge, considering Demigra's attempt to control him "a blasphemous action that deserved punishment". Beerus also enjoys fighting strong opponents, as he looks forward to Goku, Vegeta and the Future Warrior becoming stronger. He also encourages the Future Warrior to see if they have a skill that can defeat him. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Beerus is taken aback when Mira has the audacity to tell him to be quiet when he arrives to save the Masked Saiyan after Future Warrior chases him to Age 778 during Beerus' fight with Super Saiyan God Goku. However, instead of destroying Mira, Beerus is impressed by his lack of fear, as it had been awhile since a mortal had the courage to talk back to him and allows Mira to fight the Future Warrior without interference. However, as the fight drags on, Beerus loses his patience and threatens to destroy everyone present, though is stopped when Chronoa sends him a box full of pudding cups, which calms the God of Destruction to the point he even offers Mira and the Masked Saiyan some pudding, which causes the pair to leave as Mira considers Beerus' friendly attitude a buzz-kill. However, as the pudding was made by Chronoa herself, who is notorious for her poor cooking skills, Beerus is enraged at how horrible it was, forcing Whis and the Future Warrior to subdue him as Goku is incapacitated by stomach cramps after eating some of the pudding. Beerus eventually calms down and refuses to eat anymore of Chronoa's cooking when she suggests making it up to him. While eating his sundae with Whis in Age 779 during Frieza's revenge, Whis and Beerus are contacted by Chronoa who informs them that Towa and Mira are attacking the Time Nest and asks for Beerus' assistance by offering cream puffs, which she claims were made by Future Trunks to alleviate Beerus' concerns that she made them. However, Beerus is furious when he and Whis arrive at the Time Nest and discover that they were deceived by Towa who had hacked into the Time Nest's communications and pretended to be Chronoa to lure Beerus and Whis from Age 779, preventing Whis from assisting Goku like in the original history, causing Goku and all of his friends saved by Whis to die when Frieza uses his Earth Breaker to destroy the Earth. Like with Demigra, Beerus is outraged by Towa's blasphemous act of deceiving him in such a manner and demands to know where she is so he can destroy the Demon Scientist, though like in Xenoverse he later decides to leave her defeat to the Time Patrol as he is impressed by the new Future Warrior's power after they manage to best Whis in a sparring session, which Beerus was forced to leave after Whis drew his symbol on Beerus' forehead. Also despite his past history with Elder Kai, whom he had sealed within the Z Sword, Beerus is for the most part civil towards Elder Kai, though threatens to destroy him when he tests Beerus' patience when Elder Kai still holds a grudge for being sealed while complaining to himself loud enough that Beerus can hear him, though Whis manages to defuse the situation with food. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Relationships Whis Champa Vados Goku Vegeta Frieza Ruby Rose Remilia Scarlet Gallery Bills.png 1f7a20682b65c17070b1f7e020b7d59a.jpg 819e7c98fac4ef3b391df8480aab0bce.jpg BeerusAndOracleFish.png beerus.jpg beerusdbzcolor_by_el_roacho-d8wa8zh.jpg Anime-Beerus-Dragon-Ball-Anime-Art-2648041.jpeg 6fec4407492dafff5527542ea889635d-d920v4i.png.jpg beerus-dragon-ball-z-battle-of-gods.jpg lord_beerus__dragon_ball__by_raulmejia-d87c5or.png 5021728-lord+beerus+day.jpg Beerus2.png mowie.jpg Dragon-Ball-Z-2015-Movie_Revival-of-F-Frieza-Beerus.png beerus_dbs_by_saodvd-d9o0nb1.png Dragonball-Z-Battle-of-Z-Beerus1.jpg Beerus.png in16-QG1Czo.jpg Beerus destroys a planet with a tap.gif|Beerus destroys half a planet with a tap Beerus Whis Remilia and Sakuya.png|"Beerus Whis Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi" Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Villains Category:Ki Users Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Flyers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Deities Category:Fifth in Command Category:Main Members of The League of Deathfecta Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Elementals Category:Team villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Murderers Category:Likable Characters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Funniest Characters Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters The4everreival is Neutral towards Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Wrathful Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Public Enemies Category:Sibling Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Cats Category:Giygaxian Pantheon Category:Destroyers Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Twins Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Allies of the Knights of the Galaxy Category:Giygaxians Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings